The Tale Of The Love Bug
by Uchiha Aimee
Summary: The boys didn't think the Love Bug was true, they only thought it was just only a silly tale elders told. Will they ever believe in it, or not?


_A/N: Nothing to say here but...this is a OneShot,and the characters will be a bit OOC in this fic...sorry...xD!Oh and this story takes place on Valentines's Day.And that their 15 in this fic._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show. Masashi Kishimoto does. But I own this fic! Hehe!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha. Whenever he passed by elders, they would always be telling the tale of the Love Bug to either the young ones, or other elders. Sasuke scoffed. Love meant nothing to him. _Love only wastes everyones god damn time,_he thought.

**Yeah, but if you can't love, then you can't restore your clan.**

_Who the hell are you?_

**I'm your Inner-Self. Duh!**

_...Get out._

**I can't. I'm you. Haha!**

_Hn._

His ''Inner-Self'' was right, though. He really did need to restore his clan. His train of thoughts shattered when he bumped into someone, and collapsed to the ground, bringing the person with him, too. He looked at the person and noticed it was only Sakura. She blushed at the sight of him, and their position on the ground. Sasuke noticed this, too, and quickly got back up. ''Sorry,''he muttered, dusting himself,''Didn't watch where I was going.''

''No, no! Its my fault, too! Heh heh, sorry.''Sakura apologized. ''I was just heading towards a Valentines Store. Where were you heading?''she asked. _Valentines Day...such a stupid day,_ he thought grimly. ''Sasuke-kun?''Sakura asked. ''Huh?Oh, I was gonna go training...''Sasuke muttered. ''Oh, well, see ya Sasuke-kun!''Sakura shouted. That was when he noticed how pretty she was. Her emerald eyes sparkled at him like glitter, her pink hair, as lively as ever.Curves were shaped in the right places, and she looked like an angel. ''Sakura.''he said. ''Hm?''she asked, turned back around to look at him.''Want to come train with me?''he asked, absentmindedly. Then, he knew he had been bitten by the Love Bug.

**Its...TRUE!**

_Oh my gosh...I just asked her to train with me!What has gone INTO me!_

''Eh...sure.''she replied, blushing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He yawned, and his hands went up in a way that Shikamaru's do every ten minutes.''Gonna eat ramen...dun dun dun...Gonna eat Ramen.Oh yes, Ramen.Uh huh...Ramen!''he sang. He began making his precious Ramen in the microwave. Naruto stomped his feet impatiently ''COME ON STUPID MICROWAVE!''he yelled, banging on it. There was a DING! ''FINALLY!''Naruto shouted, taking out the ramen. He started eating like an animal, bits of Ramen fell on the floor here and there. When, he finished, he noticed the ramen on the floor. A smile was plastered his face, and he ate like a dog, finishing up the ramen on the floor. After that disgusting scene, he washed up, and changed into his normal clothes. He went outside his home, closing the door shut after him.

Naruto made his way towards Ichiraku's.There, he met with Hinata.''H-Hi N-Naruto.''she stuttered. Naruto noticed how cute she was when she stuttered.''Hi Hinata-chan!''Naruto shouted. Hinata noticed that he used _that_ suffix for her name.''Wanna go for Ramen?''he asked.''S-Sure Naruto-_kun._''she replied shyly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A bird chirped and chirped, eating a worm, then started chirping again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Tenten were training as usual. ''I think we should take a break now.''Tenten muttered, tired, after their spar. They plopped down on the grass. She moaned a little, because Neji had hurt her with a kunai a while ago. This, of course, turned him on. ''Hey Tenten,''he said. Tenten turned to look at him. Neji kissed her, unexpectedly. Tenten was surprised, but kissed him back. Neji licked her lower lip, begging for entrance. Tenten decided to tease him, so she refused to open. Neji tried again, and finally, Tenten let him in. Their tongues battled for dominance. They continued this for five minutes, but after that they were tired from their spar, and their make-out session.''Neji?''she asked. He looked at her.''What was that kiss for?''she asked him.''Its because,''Neji said,''I love you.''

Tenten was surprised, but said,''I love you, too.'' They looked at each other for a moment, then, she tackled him. She laughed as he struggled to get back up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru lay on the grass, next to his teammates. Chouji suddenly got up.''I'm gonna go buy some more chips.''he said, running towards a store. Shikamaru looked at the clouds, then at Ino. He never realized, but she looked really hot. _She doesn't like me,she likes Sasuke_, he thought sourly.''Ino?''he suddenly said.''Huh?''Ino answered. ''Do you still like Sasuke?''he asked.Ino knew where this was going.''I gave up on him last week.''she sighed.''Why?''she asked, even though she already knew.''Eh...well, your troublesome and all, but Ithink I...like you.''he muttered.''Heheh!Really!''she shouted.''Aa.''he murmered. ''Oh Shikamaru!''she shouted, giving him a peck on the lips and hugging him. Chouji came back and noticed they were hugging. ''Hey guys!''he yelled, muching on his chips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

''Sasuke?''she asked.''Hn.''he answered. She shyly handed him a card. Sasuke took it and read it.

**To:Sasuke**

**From:Sakura**

**Will you be my Valentine? 3**

He looked up at her, smirking. ''Aa.''he answered. Sakura blushed. He leaned over her and kissed her, which she gladly returned. She grasped his Raven hair, while he grasped her pink hair. Before they knew it, they were making out on the ground. ''_Sasuke-kun_.''she moaned. He loved how she moaned his name. He licked her bottom lip, Sakura knew he wanted to go in, so she gave him entrance. A while later, he reached for her dress's zipper, which he pulled down. Before they could do anything, they heard a poof. Both of them looked up and saw Kakashi staring down at them. ''Been reading my books?''he smiled. ''KAKASHI!''they yelled, ready to kill him. ''Hey, hey.Its not my fault I poofed in a place where two of my students are making out. Besides, this is my reading spot.''he explaned, plopping down under a tree. ''He has a point.''Sakura muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

''Thank you Naruto-kun.''Hinata told Naruto. ''No prob!''Naruto shouted. After eating, they headed to a park. It was dawn, and everything looked beautiful. ''Beautiful, huh, Hina-chan?''Naruto asked.''Hai.''Hinata answered. Naruto felt something strange in his stomach, like as if he had swallowed butterflies, and they were flying all around his stomach. ''But its not as beautiful as you,''he suddenly said. Hinata blushed.''Thank you, Naruto-kun.''she told him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Naruto was dazed after that. The guys all had to admit though, the tale of the Love Bug, was indeed true in a away, even if they didn't believe in it.

**THE END**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Ahh I'm finally done. Now wasn't that some nice fluff? Heheh. Hope you liked it. And the make-out sessions were my first 2 tries. R&R!**


End file.
